You Cute Simpleton Cut Scenes
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Human Courage is a cute simpleton. Rate T cause I'm not sure what to rate this...
1. Scene 1 & 2

Me: I can't believe I forgot to post this!

Enjoy!

/

Human Courage

Human Computer or Com for short

1: Trust/Destination Detour

"Com, this is and alleyway." Courage says slightly disturbed by Computers misdirection. Usually he doesn't question Computer unless it seems outrageous. Right now this alleyway seem just as.

Computer scuffs at the purple haired teen. "It's a detour you twit."

Courage whined like a kicked puppy. "You're doing it again!"

The white haired man raises a brow. "Doing what, my dear boy?"

"You're lying."

"I certainty am not."

Courage squints at him. "Yes, you are."

"Oh hush you simpleton, we're taking the longer way." Com says confirming the younger males fears. "That is a detour, my dear boy."

His fears now replaced with annoyance Courage grumbled, "You know I don't like surprises."

The older male just smiles and takes the younger's hand. "I assure you, this time it's just you and me. No surprises."

"Mmmhmm." Courage hums, not at all convinced.

Com chuckles. "Oh come now, Courage. Would I ever steer you wrong?"

The younger just looks at him and without an ounce of hesitation and says, "Yes."

The older of the two just cackles again. "Then you're just going to have to trust me."

/

Human Courage

Human Katz

2: Spiders In The Kitchen

"Eeek!" Courage yelled throughout the apartment.

Upon hearing the noise Katz ran into the kitchen thinking Courage was being attacked. The only thing he finds is Courage huddled in a corner with a spider smaller than a gran of rice flittering slowly towards the teen.

Katz rolls his gold eyes. "You really are a coward."

"S-shut up!"

"Oh come now, do you have to be so rude." The the red haired man says as he stomps on on the tiny spider affectively killing it. "There it is now dead."

"Y-you didn't ha-have to k-kill it!"

'Clearly his cowardice makes him even more idiotic. Which is rather cute if I might add.' Katz chuckles at his own internal notion. "Go take a bath, while I make us lunch." Courage nods dumbly as he avoids the tiny dead spider on the floor.

Did he really have to kill it?

/

So yeah, I made this...


	2. Scene 3 & 4

Me: I have updated!

P.S. sorry for the innuendoes... If you can tell.

Enjoy!

/

Human Courage

Human Katz

3: Hide and Don't Want To Be Found/Katz Devises A Plan

Courage tried his hardest to ignore the red haired man at all costs. He was sick of Katz thinking it was okay to take advantage of his submissive behavior. It's hard to say no to a man who thinks so highly of himself, thus, Courage needed to avoid the man.

Easier said than done.

"Oh, there you are Courage."

'Crap!' Courage pouts from his hiding place. Of course Katz knew he'd be in their room, on the bed, hiding under the covers. "Go away!" The younger of the two says, while huddled in a ball like form under the thick lavender and red quilt.

The red haired man raises a questioning eyebrow. "My dear boy, why are you hiding?

"I-it's n-none of your b-business!" The purple haired teen yells and curls into himself more.

"I'm curtain that it is my business. Is this not about me? It surly seems to the case."

Courage growls under his breath. "I wish you'd stop doing that." He spat out.

"Doing what, my good boy?" The man asked.

"Redirecting the conversation so that I end up feeling guilty when I shouldn't."

"I assure you, I'm not trying to."

Courage rolled his eyes even though Katz couldn't see him. "Mmmhmm." He replies unconvinced. It seems that the redhead thought younger male was stupid. "Just leave me alone."

Katz does with a soft sigh and figured he'll "apologized" during dinner. He had a vague idea of what this might be about. Perhaps, he could also make the younger's favorite meal in order to smooth things over. Maybe he could even get the boy to drop his guard? It would surely work and it will also leave the younger venerable to "attack". Grinning in a sensually manner Katz devises a plan. He can't wait for what's to come after dinner.

Oh, there won't be any sleeping to night.

/

Human Courage

Human Computer or Com for short

4: Hold Tight/Let Go I'm Not In The Mood

Courage woke up to Com lifting him up from there bed and being kissed all over his checks and forehead, sometimes his lips were captured as well. "Com! Get off me!"

"Oh hush simpleton, I'm merely showing my beloved affection."

The younger male growls not liking this at all. He wasn't a morning person. Especially, when he's just woken up and hasn't had any coffee to start his morning off. 'Hmmm, when did I stop being a morning person? Tch, oh yeah that's Com's fault. Grr that greedy old man!' Courage scowled. "Get off meeee!"

"Never, my dear boy. Learn to respect your elders."

"This has nothing to do with your age and you know how I am in the morning. Especially after 'you know what' last night." The younger of the two replied angrily. "This is all your fault!"

"Oh, but I beg to differ. Last night, just like the nights before you were howling my-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." The teen seethes trying to break out of the others firm grip.

The white haired man smirks not relenting his hold on the purple haired teen. "Why? Clearly you don't want to admit that you were practically putty in my hands on this very bed."

"T-that's a lie!" Courage flushed.

"Oh my dear, Courage, there isn't a reason for me to lie."

"Yeah, well... Ugh whatever just put me down."

"Sorry, but I must decline." Com says smugly as he carries his now sulking lover out of their room.

Ah, he just loves winning arguments.

/

Yup, I wrote that...


End file.
